iCan't Take It
by jamiewalsh
Summary: My idea of what iCan't Take It will be.  That's one of the episodes from next season.  I really hope you like it! Seddie ftw!
1. iT's A Secret

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back with a new story for y'all to read and enjoy. (I'm from Georgia, I'm allowed to say y'all. Lol) Anyways, Dan Schneider has confirmed that after iLost My Mind, three more episodes from next season are called iDate Sam and Freddie, iCan't Take It, and iLove You. So I started thinking; the first and third are self-explanatory, but iCan't Take It can mean a few things, so this is what I think happens. And it's my first multi-chapter fic, so I hope you plan to return and read the next few chapters. ****Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, but that would make me ever so happy.**

**Freddie's POV**

"Aw! This is so exciting!" Carly was babbling next to me. "It's the first day of school and the long-awaited relationship between you and Sam will definitely be the first big piece of news this year!"

I shook my head. "Carly, it's not that big of a deal. We're just dating." After Sam kissed me at the lock-in, the summer took a strange turn. Suddenly a big part of the break transformed into us figuring out our relationship. She thought she was crazy and checked into a mental hospital, so Carly and I had to go and talk to her. After that, I asked Sam out so we could see how we felt dating. It was…strange at first, especially because we dragged Carly on the date with us so she could keep us from fighting.

But by the end of the night, I could see that Sam and I really are perfect together. I always thought Carly was crazy when she said that we would be a great couple, but it's true. We appear on the outside to have nothing in common, but maybe it's true that opposites attract.

We went on a few more dates (just the two of us, much to Carly's relief), and I finally asked my blonde-headed demon to be my girlfriend, and we've been happily dating since then.

But we haven't told anyone. Well, anyone besides Carly, Spencer, and Gibby. Not even my mom knows. And we definitely haven't announced it on iCarly. We'd start another fanwar all over again if they believed I had finally "chosen" between the two girls.

"Not a big deal? Half the kids at our school have been waiting for you two to get together and the other half is going to flip their lids with shock! Of course it's a big deal!" Carly exclaimed. She was way more excited about this than Sam and I were. Well, when we get to school, Sam and I will have to tell Carly the agreement we came to.

As we walked into school, everyone was buzzing around, catching up with the friends they hadn't seen over the summer. Carly walked over to Wendy to say hi quickly, and I continued over to her and Sam's lockers to wait. After a brief moment, my beautiful girlfriend walked in. She saw me and smiled immediately, hurrying over to where I was standing.

"Hey you," she said with a wink as she came to a stop in front of me. She was wearing a red striped shirt that hugged her body and showed every curve. It's amazing how one summer had completely changed the way I looked at her. I had always found Sam attractive, but when we got to know each other better and began dating, she drove me crazy. I was completely blown away by how beautiful she really was. She had slept over in my room one night when my mom was out of town visiting my aunt, and even in a t-shirt and a pair of my boxers, she was gorgeous. (We didn't do anything especially dirty when she slept over, don't worry.)

I grinned at her. "Hey yourself." I pulled her forward for an innocent hug so we wouldn't draw too much attention. I whispered in her ear, "I really wish I could kiss you right now."

She pulled back and whispered in reply, "Later, baby." She winked again as Carly came over to us.

"There are my two favorite lovebirds," she said as she approached.

Sam immediately put on a serious face and shushed Carly. "Shhh! Someone might here you!"

Looking confused, Carly asked, "And why would that be a bad thing?"

Sam looked at me, looking slightly annoyed. "I thought you told her."

"I was going to, but I figured we should tell her together and this was the first place we were all going to be back together since we agreed on it," I told her sheepishly. I gave a goofy grin, hoping it would make her smile. She fought back a giggle and shook her head. She stood next to me so we could look at Carly together.

"Carls, we've decided we don't want to tell people about us," she explained to our best friend calmly.

Carly's mouth dropped and she made a small whining sound. "What? You have to tell people! You're Sam and Freddie! Everyone's going to be surprised!"

"That's why we don't want to tell people," I chimed in. "We're very happy together, and we don't want everyone staring or whispering when we walk by and we definitely don't want to start another fanwar on iCarly." Sam nodded in agreement.

Carly's mouth was still agape. "But… but… but..."

"No buts," Sam said. "This is what we want and we think it's the best idea in order for us to remain happy and for iCarly to stay the same."

Closing her mouth at last, Carly made a pouting face, but she finally said, "Fine."

"Good," Sam said with a smile. She looked at her watch. "I've decided I'm actually going to show up to classes this year, so I need to go to homeroom." She turned to me. "Seeing as our homerooms are right next to each other, would you like to walk me there in a platonic-looking manner?" she joked.

I grinned and replied, "Of course." We said bye to Carly and walked off. Our arms would bump occasionally and the exciting tingly feeling was something just we could enjoy, and we liked that.

###

**Carly's POV**

It was clear to me that Sam and Freddie were walking closer to each other than they did in the last school year, but to everyone else, they just looked like the best friends they are.

I scowled. I really am happy for them, but I thought they'd be excited to brag about their new relationship. Instead they're going to hide it from the world, even though everyone at our school and everyone who watches iCarly would want to know news this big. I suddenly had a plan. If they weren't going to tell the world… it looked like I would have to do it for them. Then they can't deny it. They'll be mad, but they'll forgive me eventually.

**A/N: So that's the first chapter! Hope you liked it!**

**And you know you want to review, right? The Review button won't bite, I promise. It only did that once and it was only because it felt threatened. So please press it now. :D Chapter 2 will be up soon!**


	2. iMake Devious Plans

**A/N: And here's Chapter 2! All your reviews were so kind! I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the first one. :D Anyways, enjoy! ~~JW**

**Sam's POV**

God, school is so boring. I don't know how I'm going to survive this year, being a good student like I want to actually try to do. Thankfully I'm dating the top student in the class so he can help me if I don't distract him too much. Haha, I'm just kidding… kind of.

A crazy part of me did want to scream about my relationship with Freddie from the rooftops, but then I'd remember how people would act and the sane part of me would smack the crazy part of me into silence. I really love Freddie (yes, love) and I don't want anything interfering with me finally being happy. With Jonah and Pete, the only two guys you could ever really consider my boyfriends, there was always something wrong. Jonah was a jerk who decided he actually liked Carly instead, and Pete only liked that I could fight and kiss well. We just didn't have much in common outside of those two activities.

But with Freddie… he was like the exact counterpart to me. It doesn't seem like we'd have a lot in common, but we surprisingly do, and even in the areas where we're not similar, we love those differences in each other and are willing to do things to make them happy. I watch Galaxy Wars with Freddie whenever he wants, and he's gone to Build-A-Bra with me. Yes, he's made a bit more of a sacrifice than I did by going in that estrogen-ridden store with me, but he didn't complain once, and I made it up to him later. But a lady doesn't kiss and tell.

Freddie and I are really happy, even happier than we ever imagined, and we don't want anything getting in the way of that. So we're eliminating that problem by not telling anyone. I'll miss him when we can't hold hands or kiss at school, but it'll be worth it in the long run.

###

**Carly's POV**

"SPENCER!" I yelled as soon as I got home from school. Freddie had to run some errands for his mom and Sam decided to go with him, so I figured it was the perfect time to start hatching my devious plan. And who better to help develop a devious plan than my big brother?

He came downstairs with his hand stuffed inside a stuffed penguin. "Hey, what's up?"

I looked at him strangely. "First, though, what's with the penguin?"

"I was working on a sculpture that represents the secrets beneath society, then I accidentally dropped a screwdriver and it stabbed it, so I decided to add it to the sculpture. Perfectly reasonable explanation," he said without missing a beat.

I shook my head. "Well, speaking of secrets, Sam and Freddie aren't going to tell anyone about them!"

He took the penguin off his hand and put it on the counter. "They're not telling anyone at all?"

"Yeah! Can you believe that? I'm so mad. Do you know how much people would want to know something like this!"

"Did they tell you why?"

"They said they 'don't want people interfering,'" I said using air-quotes. "They think people will constantly bother them about it and they want to just 'enjoy their relationship.' Pssht! I don't get it!"

"Okay, calm down…"

"NEVER TELL A GIRL TO CALM DOWN!" I yelled. "You're my older brother! You have to help me out them!"

"Out them? What exactly are you planning?" he asked, clearly wary of what I might ask him to do.

I smiled. "Just trust me. It's a great plan, AND it'll finally make Sam and Freddie be public with their relationship."

###

**Freddie's POV**

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I asked Sam, sitting in the passenger seat of my car. My mom finally agreed to get me a car. She's finally accepting that I'm growing up, and she knows I'm responsible enough to take care of my own car. It's an older car and it was cheap, but it's still a set of wheels.

"Sure, what's up?" she said. She was playing with her fingernails and looked up when I spoke to her.

"Why do you think Carly was so upset that we're not telling anyone about us?"

She put her hands down and really thought. "Hmm, I guess I hadn't thought about it." She looked at me and leaned her head against the headrest. "Why do you think?"

"I was thinking that she wants the extra ratings for iCarly. I believe she really is happy for us, but she figured we'd use it to our advantage too, and now it's not happening." I shrugged. "It's just one idea."

My girlfriend nodded and looked back ahead. "Y'know, it's been awhile since Carly dated anyone. Is it possible she's kind of jealous?" She paused for a moment, then said, "Not because she likes you, but because she wants a relationship to flaunt."

"Why would that make her mad that we're not telling anyone, though?"

"She wants to be able to brag about a relationship, but she hasn't had one in awhile, so she wants to live through us. But then we tell her we want it to be a secret and her plan's useless again."

"That's a good thought," I said sincerely. Carly would definitely think along those lines.

We were silent for a few moments, when Sam suddenly spoke up again. "What about Brad?"

I looked at her strangely. "What about him?"

"He's single, right? And Carly obviously thinks he's such a great guy since she was listing all these great things about him when she was trying to set me up with him. Why don't we play some match-making?" she proposed.

"Carly and Brad?" I pondered for a moment. "That might actually work…"

"I'm so smart," Sam bragged proudly. I grinned over at her. My girlfriend's adorable.

"Alright, so we'll set up Carly and Brad," I confirmed.

"Indeed. Kiss on it?" she asked eagerly.

"I'm driving right now, I can't kiss you at the moment," I explained teasingly.

"Party pooper," she jokingly muttered. But then she flashed a big smile and I fell in love all over again. I reached over and held her hand as I drove us back to Bushwell Plaza.

**A/N: You should review. If you don't, it's further proof that the other countries are beating us. ;) ~~Jamie Walsh**


	3. iDidn't Think This Through

**A/N: All of the amazing reviews just make me so happy. I'm over the moon with how sweet you all are. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. Even my boyfriend's like, "Wow, people like you." Lol, but anyways, here is chapter 3!**

**Carly's POV**

"And next on iCarly," Sam begins.

"Sam and I are going to show you guys how to play a new game called…" I continued.

"GUESS! THAT! SECRET!" we announced loudly together.

Little do Sam and Freddie know that this is my way to reveal them to the public. I told them my idea for this "new game" and they really liked it. I had them write down several facts about themselves that our viewers wouldn't know about them, then during the show we'd have viewers call in and we'd randomly pick callers so they can guess which iCarly cast/crew member (me, Sam, Freddie, Gibby, Brad, or Spencer) it's about.

The part I didn't tell Sam and Freddie about is that I'm going to include a certain fun fact that they don't want people to know about. When they show that one of the facts is "I'm dating Freddie," Sam won't want to admit it's true, but she'd rather do that than lie and say I'm the one dating Freddie. It's fool-proof. I had Brad to thank for helping me execute the plan. He had been a big help.

We explain the game to our viewers and Sam draws an index card from a hat. "And the first secret is 'I had a dog when I was younger named Barney,'" Sam happily reads.

"Now which of us do you think this describes?" I ask excitedly. "Now we'll give you a few moments to video-call in and be the lucky viewer we choose. In the meantime, it's time for some…"

"RANDOM DANCING!" Sam and I yell loudly. Freddie starts the music and as our fans called in, we had a small dancing break.

"Alright, Freddie, which lucky viewer gets to guess which of us had a dog named Barney?" Sam asks our technical producer.

"That would be Jennifer Skinner in Baltimore," Freddie says as he patches in the call. A girl about 15 appears on the screen.

"Hello, Jennifer?" I ask.

"Oh my god! I'm on iCarly! MOM! I'm on iCarly!" she yelled off-screen eagerly.

"Now, Jennifer, you're our first contestant on Guess That Secret, so show them how it's done! Who do you think had a dog named Barney when they were younger?"

"Hmm… I'm gonna guess Gibby!" she says happily.

"And Freddie, is that the correct answer?" Sam asks her (secret) boyfriend.

Suddenly a dinging sound could be heard through the speakers, indicating Jennifer had been correct. Gibby suddenly came on screen and said, "Barney was a good dog. But he ran away. I don't get it, why do all my pets run away? Margaret did that too."

"Margaret?" Brad asked off camera.

"Yeah, Margaret, my goldfish. She ran away too," Gibby says blankly. He shrugs and walks off-screen. Sam and I swap awkward glances, then change the subject.

"Alrighty then," Sam says quietly.

We continue playing the game until only one of the ten cards is left. I get excited because I know what secret must be on the card. I hold my breath while Sam draws it out. Unaware, she says, "And the final secret is, 'My favorite mythical animal is a beavecoon.'"

Spencer suddenly bursts onto the camera. "The beavecoon is NOT mythical. It is completely real! I saw one once, I swear!"

I snatch the index card from Sam. What happened to the card about Sam and Freddie dating? Maybe Sam saw the real secret and quickly improvised a new one. Nope… the card indeed says what Sam read out loud.

"Brad!" I snap to our intern. "What happened to the real card?"

"I-I-I thought I was going to be a little late, so I gave them to Gibby to bring so they'd definitely be here for the game!" he quickly explained.

"Gibby!" I say angrily.

"I'm sorry. I dropped the cards on the way here and a few blew away. But I replaced them with index cards that I wrote other secrets on, so I figured it'd be okay," Gibby awkwardly said.

I huffed out through my nose. The entire plan was messed up now! What was I supposed to do now?

Sam looked confused. "What do you mean, the real card? Was there another card in there that you wanted to be asked?"

This was my moment. I said, "Yes," very sternly, then turned and looked at the camera. "There's one more secret, folks, and that secret is 'I'm dating Freddie Benson.'" I turned and looked directly at Sam and said, "Now who do you think that secret describes?"

###

**Sam's POV**

My heart stopped. What on earth was Carly doing? Scratch that, I know what she's doing: she's ruining my life. The better question is why.

I look directly at her, then at the camera. I silently ask Freddie for help, but he just shrugs. He's as alarmed as I am.

"Just admit it, Sam! You don't have any reason to be afraid to announce it! Tell them all!" Carly pushes excitedly. As angry as I want to be, I'm more hurt that my best friend ruined our plans.

I close my eyes and shake my head sadly. "Fine. It's true. I'm dating Freddie, everyone," I announce to the camera. I turn and glare at Carly. "There, you happy?" I shout angrily with tears in my eyes. I run out of the studio before I completely break down, even ignoring Freddie as he calls after me.

###

**Freddie's POV**

I can't believe Carly would pull a stunt like this. After Sam and I specifically told her we didn't want to tell people, she just couldn't accept that. As Sam ran from the studio, my heart broke, seeing my girlfriend so upset. "Sam!" I yelled after her. When she didn't respond or turn around, I thrust the camera at Brad, who I'd have to interrogate later. I run out of the studio after her, calling her name. "Sam!"

I catch up to her just as she runs out into the hallway between the Shays' apartment and my apartment. I grab her arm and turn her to me. "Baby! Talk to me!" I say. She looked at me with the saddest eyes I'd ever seen. Never had I seen Sam show such emotion. She breaks down and hugs me, and I hug back harder than I ever had before, hoping to squeeze all her sadness and anger away.

She mutters something against my chest and I pull back a little so she can speak clearly. "What'd you say, babe?" I asked her gently.

She sniffed her nose and quietly replies, "It won't be the same anymore."

"What do you mean?" I stroke her hair.

"They'll never leave us alone now." She shakes her head. "We can't just be together now. Now we have to be together in front of them."

I hold her again. I hope she's wrong, but I know that Carly had really screwed up everything.

###

**Carly's POV**

Well, that was… unexpected. I didn't think Sam would be that upset by it. I look at the camera awkwardly and say, "Well, that's it for this week's iCarly. I'm Carly, and on Sam's behalf, we bid you adieu!" I say goofily, trying to stay the same bubbly host our fans love. "Bye!" I wave. Brad presses a button and somberly says, "And we're clear."

Spencer looks at me. "I knew this wasn't a good idea. It's why I didn't want to help."

Gibby nodded, and said, "Not cool," in agreement with my brother.

I look to Brad, begging him with my eyes to back me up, but he just shrugs, not knowing how to handle the situation. I sigh dramatically. Yeah, maybe I didn't fully think this out.

**A/N: A little dramatic, but I feel like Carly's a bit of a drama queen on the show, so I felt it was similar to how she would act. Sorry if you don't like Carly's character in this chapter. I don't even like her in it, but it's all part of the plan. Please review! The review button has gotten help for its aphephobia (or the fear of being touched), so it won't freak out if you click on it, I promise! Love! 3 ~~Jamie Walsh**


	4. iGet Angry

**A/N: And again, thank you so much for the kind reviews! Here's the next chapter as many people requested. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I realized I haven't disclaimed it the last few chapters, but I swear I still don't own iCarly.**

**Freddie's POV**

Sam and I stood hugging in the hallway for a few more moments. Finally I pulled back and rubbed her upper arms. "Do you feel a little better?" I asked.

She sniffled a little, but nodded. "A little. I just don't want things to get weird between us. I like us."

I chuckled a bit. "I like us too," I gently teased, then leaned in and kissed her. As soon as I did, I realized that my mother still didn't know about us. She couldn't watch the show tonight since she had to work, so she didn't see the big moment where Carly made Sam confess. But if everyone else knew now, we'd have to tell her too. I'll tell her tonight when she gets home.

Sam smiled into the kiss and pulled away. "See, that's why I don't want things to change." She giggled and blushed.

I smirked and kissed her forehead briefly. "So do you want to help me yell at Carly?"

Her smile fell as she remembered what our "best" friend had done, and she shook her head. "I can't deal with her right now. I'm just gonna go home, I think. Tell her if she feels like apologizing, she may call me tomorrow any time after noon." She crossed her arms and rocked back and forth on her feet.

"Okay. I'll call you later tonight after I have a little chat with Carly," I told her.

She smiled. "Then I'll talk to you later." We kissed one last quick time before she left.

I watched her as she left, upset that she ever felt like this. I quickly went back into Carly's apartment and back up to the studio.

###

When I got there, Carly, Brad, Gibby, and Spencer were standing in a circle talking quietly. They turned when I walked in. I wasted no time in giving them a piece of my mind.

"What is wrong with you guys?" I yelled. "We didn't want to tell people! What about that was so difficult for you four to accept?"

"Whoa, calm down, man. And don't get mad at Spencer and Gibby, they didn't know about this," Brad explained.

"Yeah, Spencer even tried to convince me not to do anything, but I ignored him," Carly admitted. Spencer nodded and Gibby smiled gently, hoping to make me feel better.

"Then I'm sorry they have to hear this, but I'm not holding back. I don't care who did it! All I care about is that my girlfriend feels completely betrayed by the only people she felt she could really trust and she's totally panicked that everything will be different now because you made her tell everyone!" I continued. "You really hurt her, Carly. You're supposed to be her best friend and you don't even respect her enough to respect her wishes, and my wishes too!" I was really letting them have it. Nobody can hurt my Sam and get away with it.

"I'm so sorry, Freddie," Carly said, seeming sincere. "I just think that it's not fair to keep something this exciting a secret."

"But it was our secret! My relationship with Sam is nobody else's business. We only told you guys because you're our closest friends and we thought it was something friends should know. But those people who watch our show and see us around school: they're not our friends! They're fans and acquaintances and shippers that we don't want interfering in our relationship. But now they all know and starting Monday at school, they are going to be all over us." I felt a little better after ranting for a bit, but I was still really mad.

"Look, Freddie, we know we should have thought more about this…" Brad began apprehensively.

"You think?" I interrupted sarcastically.

Brad continued seamlessly despite the interruption. "But what's done is done. Now we can do some things to make it easier. We can disable comments on the iCarly website so people can't bother you about it there. Plus there's two whole days left before we go back to school on Monday, so I'm sure a lot of the hype will die down."

"And you and Sam can still avoid PDA for now so you don't have to worry about kids at school spying or teasing," Carly suggested quietly.

I thought for a moment. "Yeah, that's true. I think Sam will be okay tomorrow and maybe even be a little relieved that it's out of the bag, but she just needs time."

"Can I call her and apologize?" Carly asked.

"She said you can call her tomorrow, but only if it's to apologize and it has to be after noon," I said, relaying Sam's message from earlier. Carly nodded and promised to follow Sam's wishes.

"Okay. Sorry I yelled," I apologized. "I just hate seeing Sam feeling this way."

"I know, we get it," Gibby said from off to the side. He and Spencer had listened intently, knowing they hadn't technically done anything to hurt Sam, but still feeling bad. Spencer nodded in agreement.

We were all quiet for a minute, then Carly said she was tired and just wanted to go to bed. She hugged me on the way out, and I gave a friendly hug back. I knew that she didn't do what she did to hurt me and Sam; Carly can just act a little crazy sometimes if she doesn't get something she wants (in this case, Sam and I being public about our relationship).

Spencer went downstairs to work on a new sculpture, leaving Gibby, Brad, and me to clean up from the show. As Gibby picked up the index cards from the ground and I started packing up my tech equipment, Brad waited with a broom. We were all relatively quiet until Brad said, "I really am sorry, man. I didn't know you and Sam had told her not to tell people."

"It's fine, I know you didn't mean to hurt us," I said.

"Yeah, I really didn't. And… well…" Brad blushed slightly before continuing. "Carly can pretty much convince me of anything… I kind of like her."

I smirked. If Sam still wanted to go through with it, it might be easier to set up Brad and Carly than we thought.

It was at this thought that I noticed the look on Gibby's face. He had looked up suddenly at Brad's admission, but he quickly went back to picking up the card pieces from the ground. (Sam apparently felt the need to rip the cards into little pieces after reading each one.) He looked… mad.

Oh no… I can't believe I didn't see it before. Gibby likes Carly a little bit… but now Brad does too…

Apparently love was in the air around iCarly.

**A/N: Look at that lovely review button down there. It just LOVES to be clicked on. So… you should click on it and make it happy. :D**

**Also, I'm visiting my friends and family in Boston for the next two weeks, and so I might not be updating super frequently since I'll be busy being social with them. But don't lose hope, I'll update as much as possible, and definitely go back to normal as soon as I get back to Georgia the first week of August. Love! Xoxo ~~Jamie**


	5. iCan Get Used to This

**A/N: I want to start out by thanking Emily for her review on the last chapter! It made my day, but unfortunately she doesn't have an account, so I couldn't reply. So I just want to thank her here and tell her she's very sweet. Love to you this week!**

**And now here's chapter 5. Yes, two new chapters in one day! I'm sorry if the story hasn't been super filled with Seddie so far, but I don't think the show will be super Seddie-filled, even if they get together, so I just want this story to be as realistic as possible. But there's a small Seddie treat at the end of the story, so stick around. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, but that would be frickin' shweeeet!**

**Sam's POV**

I walked home solemnly, missing Freddie already. I was definitely not in a great mood, and he'd be able to make me feel better.

I can't believe Carly did this to us. I love the girl to death, but sometimes she just doesn't know when to stop.

I made it back to the apartment I share with my mom, and I immediately went to my room and collapsed on my bed. I suddenly felt exhausted. I was beginning to drift off when I got a text from my boyfriend.

"Talked to Carly and Brad, they feel really bad. (Unintentional rhyme, sorry) But I think everything will be okay. We'll take everything in stride together. We can handle anything they throw at us. Luv you"

I grinned like an idiot. We hadn't said the major L-word yet, but I knew we both felt it. I texted him back.

"I'm sure I'll talk to them this weekend before we head back to school. They would never do anything intentionally cruel, so I guess I won't challenge them to a duel. See, I can rhyme too. Lol, luv you more, babe."

I waited for a text in reply before laying my head back down. Talking to him was more exciting than sleeping. You know I must be totally crazy for a guy if he makes me happier than sleep. My phone beeped and told me I got the text I was waiting for.

"You're a poet and I didn't even know it. Lol, so I was thinking… I'm waiting until my mom gets home from work so I can finally tell her about us, but when she goes to bed, I thought maybe I could sneak out and go visit you, maybe spend the night. I just want to see you."

I grinned once again. I love knowing he wants to be with me as much as I want to be with him.

"YYYYEEEESSSSS! Come over as soon as you finish telling your mom!"

"Nice to know my ideas can be appreciated. Lol, be there as soon as I can."

I sat up in bed so I would stay awake until he got there. I was suddenly in a much better mood.

###

**Freddie's POV**

I'd have to wait until later to deal with the Gibby-Brad-Carly issue. Now I have something else to do.

I sat on the couch in our living room, waiting for my mom to get home from her shift at the hospital. I was completely nervous, but I knew it had to be done.

I heard my mom's key in the door and I sat up straight, waiting for her to come in. She finally got the door open, and smiled at me. "Hey, Freddie-bear." She had called me that since I was little, but a part of me still liked it. It was one of the few babyish things my mom did for me that I didn't mind.

"Hey, Mom. How was work?" I asked as I got up off the couch. I kissed her on her cheek and took her jacket.

"Oh, sick people, wounded people, complaining people. The usual day in the life of a nurse. How was your night? How did iCarly go?" she replied as she walked to the kitchen.

"It went… alright," I said hesitantly. I just had to start now or I'd never tell her. "Mom, I need to tell you something."

She looked at me suspiciously. "Okay… Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong, I just have some news I need to share with you." I smiled kindly. She smiled back, still suspicious. "So…. Mom… you know Sam?"

"The delinquent you call your friend? Yes, what about her?" Mom had never really liked Sam, which made me especially nervous to do this.

"Well, you see… at the lock-in back in May, we found out Sam had a crush on someone, then we found out that someone was me. So I asked her out, and we really liked it, and we decided to start dating, so we did, and we really liked each other, and we've been a couple for a few months now." I rambled until I had said everything I needed to say. I grinned at the end, hoping to make it gentler.

My mother looked… emotionless. Like she had no idea what to say. She suddenly took a deep breath and nodded. She said, "I assumed this would happen eventually." She grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator. She walked around the counter back into the living room and patted me on the shoulder. "I'm exhausted, so I'm going to sleep. Let's talk about this tomorrow so I won't feel like screaming." She kissed the side of my head, then walked down the hallway to her room, saying, "Love you, Freddie-bear," over her shoulder.

"Love you too, Mom," I said, confused beyond belief. She was clearly unhappy about it, but, at the same time, unsurprised. I guess it was the best I can ask for. I took out my phone to text Sam.

"I think my mom's the one who's lost her mind now. She's not happy, but she didn't yell, and she even said she figured we'd date eventually. She's a strange woman. I'll be there soon."

I grabbed my car keys from my room and pulled on my shoes. I heard my mom playing her whale and ocean sounds CD in her room, so I knew she wouldn't hear me sneak out. I opened the front door quietly and crept out into the 8th floor's hallway.

###

**Sam's POV**

I unlocked the front door and left a small note telling Freddie to come right in and lock the door when he came in. I lay down on my stomach on my bed again, excited for my boyfriend's arrival. I had changed into a t-shirt and cotton shorts, and I felt completely unsexy, but comfortable beyond belief. I hugged my pillow and took a deep breath in. The smell of laundry detergent always calms me.

I heard Freddie come in down the hall. He whispered a hello to my cat, who meowed in return. There was suddenly a knock on my door, and he entered without waiting for my approval.

"I could have been naked in here for all you knew, but you just came in anyways," I teased.

"I would not have complained one bit," he said back as he took off his jacket. He lay down next to me, rubbing the small of my back. He gently kissed the side of my neck and I stifled a giggle. I rolled onto my side to look at him. I still couldn't believe that gorgeous man was all mine. I hugged him close to me and snuggled into his chest. He touched my chin and leaned my head up so he could kiss me. "Even in pajamas, you are the most beautiful girl I know," he whispered to me between kisses.

Cuddling with my super hot boyfriend on my bed as he tells me he thinks I'm beautiful? Yeah, I can definitely get used to this. He wrapped his arms close around me and threw a blanket over us. I felt myself falling asleep, but I swore I heard Freddie say something before I drifted off.

###

**Freddie's POV**

Falling asleep with my incredibly gorgeous girlfriend in my arms? Yeah, I can definitely get used to this. Before I could chicken out, I whispered the three words I had thought for awhile: "I love you." Unfortunately I think Sam was too far gone to know what I said, but I was happy I had at least finally said it. I kissed her forehead and fell asleep.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter seemed like a filler, but… well, it was a filler. Lol, and I don't think that last scene will happen in the episode, I just felt like writing a little Seddie scene. **

**Also, the Review Button has a fever, and the only prescription is more reviewing. So you should definitely go do that so it won't die from the fever, since you know fevers mess with the enzymes in your body. Okay, I'll stop being a geek.**


	6. iTalk to Mom

**A/N: [READ THIS FIRST! IMPORTANT!] Many of you told me you thought Ms. Benson's reaction was lame, and I know it was, but I did that intentionally. I have a sneaking belief that Ms. Benson won't be completely mad that Freddie's dating Sam. After iSaved Your Life, I think she'd prefer Freddie dating anyone but Carly, so if you felt it was anticlimactic, I did it because I really don't think she would mind too much. Read on for further explanation.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, but my birthday was two weeks ago, so somebody should give it to me as a belated gift.**

**Freddie's POV**

I left Sam's house early so I could get home before Mom woke up. I hated leaving Sam, but I'd see her later.

I crept into our apartment, hoping my mom was still in her room. Tiptoeing down the hallway, I quietly opened my door and thought I was home-free, when my mom's bedroom door swung open.

"Ah, there you are, Freddie. I was wondering when you'd sneak back in," she said as she crossed her arms.

I gave a weak smile, but my mom pulled my arm and sat me down on the living room couch. "I think we need to talk about what you told me last night." She sat down next to me.

"Mom, can this wait? I was really hoping I could have some time to get mentally prepared for this..." I said, but my mom interrupted.

"No, this is important. We need to talk about it now. It'll be pain free, don't worry," she reassured. She took a deep breath and said, "I can't say I'm completely thrilled about you dating Samantha, but I've thought for awhile that you two had feelings for each other, and it appears I was right."

"Mom, I know you don't like Sam, but I really–" I started to say something, but Mom interrupted again.

"Hush! Let me finish. I know you're growing up, so I can't make you stop dating someone. But as long as she doesn't get you arrested or continue torturing you on a daily basis, I think that I could easily warm up to the idea of you dating Samantha." My mom smiled and put her hands in her lap. "Now you may speak," she added.

I cleared my throat and said, "Okay, I have a few things to say. One, you should call her Sam. You don't want to know what will happen if you don't. Two, she will probably continue torturing me, as you call it, because that's just who she is. I can handle it though. And three, you could warm up to the idea? I thought you hated Sam!"

"I didn't like her when you were younger, then when you two got older and became better friends, I started to like her a little better. And she's still a better choice than that girl who almost killed you!" Her voice got shrill at the end.

"Oh my gosh, Mom, for the last time: Carly didn't almost kill me, I only got hit by a taco truck!" This had always been a tricky subject for us.

My mom held up her hand to stop the argument. "My point is: you like Samantha—oh, I mean, you like _Sam_, and I want you to be happy. So if she doesn't prove to be a bad influence on you, I'm okay with it." She stood up. "Now I'm going to make us some pancakes." She patted me on the head and walked around the couch towards the kitchen. She suddenly stopped and turned back around. "Also, do not sneak out again, and do not have sex. I know you're growing up, but I won't have my Freddie-bear getting a sexually transmitted disease."

"Mom, this was so close to being a nice moment and you go ahead and ruin it with that!" I still smiled though. Mom continued towards the kitchen and I pulled my phone out of my pocket to text Sam.

"My mom's crazier than we thought. But things are actually good on this end. Luv you."

**A/N: Don't be lazy. Review. It'll count as your exercise for the week. And again, sorry for the short filler chapter. I'll upload a good chapter along with it to make up for it.**


	7. iGo To School Part 1

**A/N: I again apologize for the lack of excitement lately in the story, but it was leading up to the next chapters, starting with this one, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: iCarly is still not mine, but if anybody owns it and is willing to sell it to me, I'm totally interested.**

**Sam's POV**

The way I felt walking to school can not be described in one word. Scared. Anxious. Angry. Excited (slightly).

I'm not a very public person, which seems weird, I know, but it's true. I'm especially shy about my relationships since I don't exactly have the best track record. I didn't know what I was walking into as I went to school, but I was terrified.

Thankfully, I could enter the school with the most perfect person alive. Freddie and I met at Groovy Smoothie and walked to school together hand in hand. (I hope) I can handle anything with him.

As we walked down the sidewalk in front of the school, we saw people standing outside notice us. Some girls giggled as we walked by, while other groups just pointed. Some guys raised eyebrows and nudged their friends in question. I felt Freddie squeeze my hand, then let it go and wrap that arm around my shoulders. The love that spread through me wasn't enough to help me completely ignore the people around us.

We walked through the doors and found ourselves in the main hallway. The hallway had been buzzing with people talking, but it became noticeably quieter when we entered. I just put my head down and kept walking. I'm sure Freddie just smiled and acted like nothing was different, but I wasn't brave enough to do that.

He walked me to my locker, then left to go to his own. As I grabbed my books, I noticed a group of girls out of the corner of my eye, very clearly staring at me. I peeked over at them and accidentally made eye contact with the brunette girl in the center that the girls around her seemed to be consoling. I quickly looked away and closed my locker, walking off towards Freddie. I hear him talking to three football players. I didn't think Freddie was friends with them, which is why it surprised me that he was talking to them.

Freddie suddenly said rather loudly, "No, you perverts! Get away from me!" He slammed his locker shut, and upon noticing me, he grabbed my hand and we walked off—in the direction of the girl who had been staring at me.

I politely nod and smile, hoping all is well. But if looks could really kill, then I'd be dead right now. The girl shot me the dirtiest look I had ever seen, and all of her Barbie doll cronies glared at me as well. I pulled Freddie closer to me and walked past, trying to control my temper.

I look up at my boyfriend, only to see him shaking his head. "What's the matter?" I ask, concerned.

He was apprehensive to answer, but he finally said, "That's Michelle... she kind of asked me out twice a week all last school year and couldn't understand why I said no every time, and now I'm dating you and she's probably just jealous."

I shook my head. Of course I'd be stuck in the fire of other girls in love with Freddie. I forgot that the nub had a surprisingly large fan base and that's one more thing I'll have to deal with.

He noticed my discomfort and kissed my cheek. "I'm with you, and I only want to be with you." He let go of me as we approached my homeroom. "I'll see you later," he said happily, hoping to lift my spirits.

I smiled, but one more thing was on my mind. "What did were those football players saying to you?"

His smile dropped and said, "You really don't want to know." He then walked off to his own homeroom down the hall. I shook my head and entered my classroom. I'd be sure to bother him more about it later.

Everyone in my homeroom looked at me as I came in. There were a number of mixed reactions. Some waved, some rolled their eyes, and some laughed. I just sat down quickly and tried to ignore them. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to find Wendy. "Hey Wendy," I greeted without enthusiasm. What did she want?

She smirked deviously and asked, "So all those times you teased Freddie and annoyed him to no end, it was really all a cover-up?"

I looked at the people sitting around us, eavesdropping, waiting for my answer. I closed my eyes and solemnly answered, "Yeah, I guess you could say that..."

"So what else about you is as fake as your attitude?" asked Megan, who was sitting next to Wendy. She and some of her buddies giggled.

I rolled my eyes. I was not going to put up with this today. "I don't know, but I know nothing on me is as fake as your boobs and nose," I said back with my usual snarky attitude. I turned back around and put my PearPhone's earpieces in my ear. The best way to ignore the world is to get away from it for awhile.


	8. iGo To School Part 2

**A/N: A lot of people seemed to like the last chapter, which makes me really happy. I love that you all seem to enjoy the story. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, so I'm asking Santa for it for Christmas.**

**And please go listen to the song "iFall Harder Than I Punch" by argusfilks on Youtube. It's from Sam's point of view and it's all about her feelings for Freddie. Any Seddie shipper will absolutely love it. Trust me. **

**/watch?v=U7bNG9xxX7w - add this after the .com**

**This chapter is dedicated to HerLizzieBizzie, my BFFL, who reads all my stuff and has been waiting patiently for the new chapters! I'll be home in less than a week, so I'll be more consistent in updating. :D**

**Freddie's POV**

It was only Homeroom, and already people aren't reacting well to Sam and me dating. Many thought we were lying for iCarly ratings; others made fun of Sam for constantly faking how she felt; most were just confused.

I can't blame them for wondering. We always claimed to hate each other, now suddenly we're dating. One theory was that she was paying me to date her so she could change her image. Another was that Sam was in prison and this was a robot I had made so she'd be mocked when she got back. But the worst theory of all was the one that the football players told me about.

I knew Sam had definitely grown up and earned the gazes of many guys at our school, but I wasn't aware of just how many. Apparently many idiots had claimed they'd hooked up with Sam, and even though all her friends knew it wasn't true, she had gained the reputation of being a bit of a slut. And she and I had always seemed to hate each other, but were now suddenly dating...

The worst theory was that she had fooled around with me as well to convince me to date her. When the football players asked me how she was and asked so many disgusting questions, I wanted to punch their lights out for ever saying such vile things about my girlfriend. But I knew if I did that, Sam would never stop asking questions, and I really wanted to keep her from hearing about it. She was upset already; I didn't want her to feel even more self-conscious, especially when it's for a rumor that's absolutely not true.

I just want the day to be over with, so Sam and I can go home and forget about this whole day.

###

**Sam's POV**

It was a relief to get to lunch. I would get to see Freddie, plus I could get some food. And food and Freddie are my two favorite things.

I got a big tray of food and sat down at the table we usually sat at. I dove in and started eating, ignoring people who looked. This was my personal time, and nobody could deter me from eating away my annoyance.

Carly came over hesitantly and sat down across from me. "Hey, Sam," she said apprehensively, still wondering if I was mad.

"Carly, you can relax. You apologized enough this weekend," I said, shaking my head. I wasn't happy with the situation, but in a way, I had to admit she had a point. We had to face the whispers eventually, and we may as well just get it out of the way, no matter what a pain it may be.

"I know, I still feel bad, though," she replied solemnly, laying her sack lunch on the table. "I shouldn't have outed you guys."

"Well, there's nothing we can do. It happened. We'll just have to deal with it," I muttered, throwing another French fry in my bottomless hole of a mouth.

I suddenly felt an arm slide around my waist as Freddie sat down next to me. "Hello, ladies."

"I'm eating," I said unemotionally. I'll never know how he puts up with me, or, better yet, _why_ he puts up with me.

Carly laughed and said hi to Freddie. I reached the tray beneath my food and realized I had run out. I pushed the empty tray away and tried to join the conversation Carly and Freddie were having. Gibby came over and joined us, sitting next to Carly. I noticed he sat closer to Carly than usual, but I didn't think too much into it.

When Brad came over to sit with us as well, I felt better. Even if two of them had caused this whole crappy day to happen, I felt better with all my friends around me. Especially since the staring had gotten worse throughout the day. Which reminded me...

I turned to Freddie and asked, "What did those football players say to you this morning?"

His face visibly became more serious. "It was nothing. Don't worry about it." He went to look away, but I grabbed his shoulder.

"No, I want to know. Freddie, tell me." I used his real name when I was serious, and he knew I wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

Brad suddenly interrupted. "What football players?"

I looked at our intern. "Some guys were talking to Freddie at his locker this morning and he suddenly called them perverts and slammed his locker closed and walked away. I don't know what happened, and I've been wondering all day what on earth they said."

Gibby scrunched up his face. "Was it the ones who made up the rumor about you?"

"Gibby!" Freddie screeched. "Shut up!"

My stomach fell. A rumor about me? That was never good. There was no way I wasn't finding out now. "No, Gibby, don't shut up. Tell me, what have they said?"

As he looked between me and Freddie confusedly, Carly put his arm around Gibby's shoulder. "Don't make Gibby pick sides. This is between you two." Gibby looked obviously happier when Carly touched him and stood up for him. Out of the corner of my eye, though, I saw Brad straighten up with jealousy. Was he mad Carly was being protective of Gibby? I couldn't think about that now, though.

I looked to my left and saw Wendy sitting at a table next to us with a few of her friends. If anyone knew about this rumor about me, it would be the Rumor Queen of our high school.

I got up without another word to my friends and went to ask her.

###

**Freddie's POV**

Oh no. She was asking Wendy.

I tried to get Wendy's attention and cut her off, but she didn't seem to notice. I finally gave up and turned to Gibby. "You just had to say something, didn't you!"

Gibby looked really confused. "I didn't realize it was a huge secret. I thought she knew."

"Do you really think she would know that everyone thought she was a whore and just be okay with it? She's Sam, but she's not completely dead of all feelings!" I turned back to look at Sam and Wendy, just in time to see my girlfriend's jaw drop in horror. I couldn't here what they were saying, but I knew Sam was denying everything. Wendy shrugged and said one more thing before Sam stood up and came back over to us.

She grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. She was about to walk away when she looked at us one last time and said, "So now I'm not just the girl who lied for years about crushing on a nub, but now I'm a whore who only convinced him to date me by blowing him in the closet in the AV room. Wow, this has really been a spectacular day." She walked away angrily and I quickly got up to follow her.

As she walked down the abandoned hallway toward the front doors, I called out to her, "Where are you going, Sam?"

She turned to me, close to tears. "I didn't want to come here today! I didn't want people to know! And it happened anyways! And I tried to deal with it and ignore what people said, but this is too much. So I'm leaving, and when people chill out a little in a few days, I'll come back and deal with them all. But right now, I just want to be left alone!" She slammed through the front doors and left the school, as I stood alone in the hallway, feeling worse than I had in awhile.

###

**Sam's POV**

Out of habit, I went to Carly's house instead of mine. I stormed through the Shays' front door and threw myself on the couch. I screamed into the pillow on their couch, causing Spencer to come in from his room.

I heard him stop when he saw me on the couch. "Something wrong, kiddo?" he asked hesitantly. I screamed again into the pillow and I felt him pat my shoulder, trying to comfort me. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Spencer went to open it. I sat up in curiosity, and saw it was Freddie's mom.

"Hi, Spencer. The mailman accidentally put some of your mail in our mailbox," she explained as she handed it to him. She noticed me sitting behind him and looked at her watch. "Samantha. Skipping school, I see?"

I shrugged. "I just... had to get out of there."

She raised her eyebrows. "My one rule about you dating my Freddie-bear was that you can't be a bad influence on him, yet here you are, putting the idea of skipping in his head." She shook her own head, and turned back to her apartment. "I will be keeping this in mind," she called over her shoulder angrily before she closed her front door.

Spencer slowly turned to look at me. I snapped.

"WHY CAN'T EVERYONE JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" I screamed as I ran upstairs. I slammed Carly's door closed and locked it. I dove onto her bed, sobbing into the first pillow I found. It had officially been the worst day of my life.

**A/N: Dramatic, I know. But I hope it wasn't too bad.**

**You should review. It makes the world go round. Like bacon.**


	9. iLose My Mind Again

**A/N: I'm home! And that means I'll go back to being more consistent with updating! Woot, yay for consistency. Lol, here's the next chapter! :D **

**Also, I know the last few chapters would never be on Nickelodeon, as a really smart reviewer reminded me, but I think they're teenagers and they can't have Nickelodeon lives all the time. The overall idea is what I think will happen. The details won't be what happens on the show, but looking at the way they act, I feel like they'd ultimately act do what happens. Look at what Sam, Freddie, and Carly do, not what minor characters, like Wendy or the football players, do. If you don't like it, don't read it. I just want you to enjoy yourselves. :)**

**Okay, now read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I know, bummer, right?**

**Freddie's POV**

I trudged back to the cafeteria and sat back down in my seat. Carly, Gibby, and Brad looked at me sadly, and suddenly I slammed my head down on the table in frustration. I didn't need pity; I needed people to leave me and my girlfriend alone.

The rest of the day dragged on, with people still whispering and giving me strange questioning looks. I know it seems strange that I'd be dating someone like Sam, especially after she harassed me for years, but it's none of their business why we're dating. All they need to know is that we're together. Even if the horrible rumor about how Sam had convinced me to date her was true, it's still none of their business!

As soon as the final bell rang, I bolted from the classroom and went straight to Carly's locker so we could leave. The sooner I got to see Sam, the better.

Carly approached and said a quiet 'hi' as she opened her locker to swap a few books. I nodded back and leaned against the lockers.

"I never realized how boring school can be without Sam," I said. "This day completely sucked."

Carly nodded. "Yeah, I'm disappointed about how people acted."

"I mean, I knew people would have opinions, but I didn't think they'd be so one, obvious, and two, rude," I said. "It's just so frustrating!" I punched the lockers behind me in anger, making Carly jump.

She shook her head. "It'll be okay…"

"You have no place to talk, Carly. It's because of you this whole day happened!" I put my forehead against the locker to try to calm myself, but it wasn't going to work. I started back in. "It was our secret! Sam and I were happy, and we felt a little excited that no one knew, except the people we thought were important enough to know! But you told people, and I know I claimed I'm all right, but I'm mad! I am! Think about someone other than yourself for once!"

The red I was seeing faded and I finally saw the tears in Carly's eyes. "I-I'm sorry…" she stammered and I immediately regretted what I said.

"Oh my god, Carly, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that," I said quickly. I held the sides of her arms. "I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." I held her close to me. She was frozen at first, but then she melted into my hug and put her arms around my back.

She whispered into my shoulder, "You did mean it, and I deserved it."

"Nah. No one deserves that," I whispered back.

Suddenly a flash of light blinded me and I pulled away from Carly, only to see three girls standing a bit away, one of them with a camera. The girl with the camera and another girl had on shirts with just the word "Creddie" written across the chest, and the third had a shirt with pictures of me and Carly on it with "Creddie" written beneath them all. They were all grinning like Cheshire cats.

Carly turned and looked at the girls, just as confused as I was. "Can we help you?" she asked.

The girls grinned wider and the one with the camera said, "I knew you and Sam couldn't be real."

"Excuse me?" I asked. Oh god, would this day never be over?

"You and Sam hate each other. You couldn't possibly be a real couple. I mean, you love Carly. Eeeeeeveryone knows," another one said like we were stupid.

"Look, would you just go away? Sam and Freddie are a real couple and meant to be together, and you're just being annoying," Carly said, defending us. She really was a good friend at the base of it all.

The girls all looked at each other. "You may think they're a perfect couple, but we now have a picture that has Creddie written all over it," said the girl with the camera. The three of them smirked and walked off, cocky and… stupid. There really was no other way to describe it.

Carly turned back to me and slammed her locker shut. "Let's just go find Sam."

**###**

**Sam's POV**

I must have dozed off, because I was suddenly jerked awake by the sound of someone pounding on the door.

"Sam!" Carly yelled from the other side. "Sam, open up!"

"Sam's not here right now!" I croaked back. I hugged the pillow close to me. It wasn't time to face the world yet.

"C'mon, Sam. We need to talk." My heart stopped. That wasn't Carly's voice, and we all know it's not good news when a boyfriend says he wants to talk.

"No! Go away!" I yelled back. I suddenly heard something small clinking against the door and the door swung open. Freddie and Carly walked in smugly.

"I knew I'd learned something from dating you," Freddie joked, holding up a bobby pin. He put it down on Carly's bedside table and plopped down on the bed next to me. He went to put his arm around me, but I shrugged it off. He acted like it didn't bother him, but I could see he was hurt.

"C'mon, Sam, you can't mope forever," Carly said, dragging a beanbag chair over to the foot of the bed so she could sit near us.

"Wanna bet?" I challenged, slumping down on the bed again. The worst day ever was worthy of a night of sulking.

"They're all dumb, Sam. I'm really happy with you, and I hope you're just as happy as me. Who cares if other people like it or not?" Freddie said.

That's it. I can't take it anymore.

"I care!" I snapped. I jumped up from the bed and turned to look at the two of them, both shocked at my outburst. "For years, I had this stupid fantasy playing in my head that one day I'd finally work up the courage and tell you I liked you, and you'd tell me you liked me back and we'd start going out. And we'd post it on Splashface and lots of people would Like it, and kids at school would totally approve and we'd be the new It Couple. And your mom would like me and I'd feel like I finally had a real mother figure in my life! And we're finally together, and none of that's happened! I didn't actually work up the courage and tell you I liked you, I just kissed you at that stupid Lock-In, and now the kids at school either don't believe it or don't like it or think it's for reasons other than we like each other, and I ruined any chance of your mom liking me by 'being a bad influence' and I just can't take it anymore!"

Freddie stood up, looking extremely concerned. "Sam, calm down. Where is all this coming from?"

"It's coming from me, and it's not totally unexpected! This entire day, I've wanted to feel good, but everybody didn't act like we'd hoped they would. I'm so tired of it, and it's only been a day! I don't want any more of it!"

He looked even more nervous. "What are you saying?"

I took a deep breath. I couldn't believe it had come to this, but I was out of my mind. "It's over."

His eyes (his beautiful brown eyes) suddenly looked very sad. "You don't mean…" He trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

"Sam…" Carly said quietly and hesitantly, not sure of what to do.

I nod. "This is me breaking up with you." I turn and walked right out of the room.

I had lost my mind again, just like I did when I kissed him at the Lock-In. That boy makes me do crazy things. But maybe this breakup will be for the best. Maybe. Hopefully.

###

**Freddie's POV**

I watched my girlfriend leave the room and I felt my heart break into a thousand pieces. Well, I guess now she's my ex-girlfriend. This can't happen. After all the time it's taken for us to finally get together, she was just throwing it away?

No. No, I'm not letting this happen. I love her, and I know she feels the same, even though we haven't told each other, and we're meant to be together. I'm gonna get her back.

**You should review. I don't have anything clever to say, you should just review.**


	10. iSeek Gibby's Advice

**A/N: Anybody seen the newest iLost My Mind promo? It has special behind the scenes stuff and it's awesome! y /watch?v=rI9OdKEvJp0**

**Disclaimer: Y0 B!ZN1TCH3$! iCRLY'$ N0T M1N3! (I hate when people write like that.)**

**Sam's POV**

I trudged home slowly, still not fully understanding what I just did. It was true that I hated people being so over-the-top with their opinions and judgments about my relationship, but maybe I didn't have to break up with him. I didn't know what to do anymore. If I couldn't anticipate how people would act at school, then how can I anticipate how this breakup will be? Maybe it's for the best.

No, scratch that. I _know_ it's for the best. This way, Freddie can be with somebody more worthy of him. He can date someone who won't slap him or call him names or degrade him in other ways. He'll be able to study and do homework with them and they can have children who will be smart enough to make rockets or whatever super smart nerds do for a career. And best of all, he'll make his mom super happy. He'll be with someone who's a good influence on him, and Crazy will be over the moon about her new future daughter-in-law, who will make puzzles with them and go to pottery classes with them and just be happy with them.

Freddie deserved someone who could make all that happen. And I'm not that person. He'll be happy, his mom will be happy, and I'll be… well, miserable, but hey, two out of three isn't too bad.

I pushed into my apartment and went straight to my room. I was so sick and tired of everything, and I just wanted to sleep for days. I technically could if I wanted to. Mom wouldn't care, I didn't plan on going to school for the rest of the week, I just broke up with my boyfriend, and I really wasn't in the mood to talk to Carly at the moment. I pulled my comforter up around my neck and shoulders. I sighed and reached for my laptop to check Splashface. Melanie's snobby school gave the best students free laptops and when they upgraded the old ones they had, Melanie sent me her old one as a gift. It was one of the only things my sister ever did that I really appreciated. Otherwise, we never talked. Yet another person that I should have been able to turn to who wasn't there for me. I shook my head. My, what a shitty day…

I logged onto Splashface, looking at the newest videos my friends had posted and Liked. One video, however, caught my eye. Not just because it was on my home page or because tons of people had Liked it or commented on it. It was the title that I noticed. "_Real proof of Creddie!"_

Oh god, what now? I clicked on the link and started watching the video. I saw Freddie and Carly standing by the area of lockers where mine and Carly's lockers were. They were just talking, then I saw Freddie reach out and pull Carly close to him. She hugged him back and they stood like that for a few moments.

My heart broke. I never wanted to believe that Freddie still had feelings for Carly, but I can't help but have questions when I see a video like this. I snapped the laptop closed so I don't have to see anymore. I put in my PearPad headphones and blasted the first song. I laid my head down on my pillow, closing my eyes. Definitely a super shitty day.

###

**Freddie's POV**

"I just don't know what to do, man," I said to Gibby as I paced in front of him. As nice as Carly was trying to be, I needed a guy to talk to, so I left to go to Gibby's. "The look on her face… I want to believe that she really wants it to be over, but she looked miserable. I understand that she's tired of everyone being annoying, I am too. But breaking up isn't the solution. Then people will wonder why we broke up right after we came out to the public, and they'll still be just as annoying."

"So you definitely don't want to break up," Gibby said, waiting for confirmation.

"Definitely not."

"And you don't think she wants to either," he continued, and I nodded. "So why don't you just tell her you don't want it to be done? Seems like it'll be easy to get her back if neither of you want this."

"I'm not just gonna beg! I'm not that pathetic!" I threw my hands in the air and plopped down on the foot of his bed, sitting across from him sitting in his desk chair. "Sam's too proud to let people pass judgment on anything she does. So she's thinking if she gets rid of the source of so much trouble, it'll all just disappear. But this isn't going to solve anything. We'll still be bothered with questions, but this time we won't have each other to turn to. Our misery isn't the solution."

"Then you need to tell her that! I'm here for you to talk to, but I'm not nearly as cute, so you need to sort things out with her," Gibby said, making me laugh. "Sam's not really into big ordeals, so don't go all out. Just be honest. You need to go to her and make her listen." Gibby sat back in his chair, clearly proud of his contribution.

I smiled. "Thanks, Gib. Why are relationships so complicated?"

Gibby laughed. "You're asking the wrong guy, dude."

"What about you and Tasha?"

His smile dropped and he cleared his throat. "Umm, we… we broke up."

"Dude, why didn't you tell me? That sucks! What happened? Did you end it or did she?" I asked quickly, wanting details.

"I ended it, but she wasn't surprised." He looked at me silently for a moment before saying, "Recently, I've realized something that got in the way of my relationship with Tasha."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you gay?"

"No!" he insisted quickly.

I said back, "I mean, I don't mind if you are, I just wanna know the truth!"

"Freddie. Look me in the eyes. I'm. Not. Gay," Gibby said back with honesty in his eyes.

"Then what was getting in the way?"

He sighed. "I realized I was in love with someone else."

My jaw dropped and my eyes opened wide. Suddenly his pining looks and jealousy of Brad made perfect sense. I knew something was up. "I _knew_ you had a thing for Carly! I knew it!"

"Is it that obvious?" Gibby asked sheepishly.

"Maybe not to everyone, but I first kind of realized when Brad said he liked Carly, and you got visibly mad."

"He hardly even knows her! He's just this guy who struts into an interview to work for you guys, then he starts going to our school, and he thinks he can just swing in and date her? I've known her for years! I know what makes her laugh, what foods she likes, what music she listens to. I know the difference between chowders and soups, simply because she does!" he ranted.

Wow, he must really like this girl. I nodded. "You _love_ her…" I teased him. He rolled his eyes and laughed. I continued, seriously, "If you like her, you need to step up and tell her. It looks like we both have some stuff we need to come clean with."

Gibby sighed again. "We're quite a pair, you and I."

**A/N: One of my favorite things to read is what I call Freddie-Gibby brotime, so I included a bit. I'm actually a bit torn between who I want Carly to end up with. I like the idea that Gibby would like her, but I also feel like she'd be good with Brad, so I'm not sure who she'll end up with at the end of this fanfic. Just stay tuned, I guess!**

**I'm also working on a new multi-chapter fanfic, so keep your eyes open for that. I won't start uploading it until this is done, though.**

**Reviewing is just really nice. Do it for me, for my birthday? It's not my birthday, but if it were, I bet you'd review, so why change your mind now?**


	11. iWant You Back

**A/N: Only a few more chapters left! Don't hate me if I don't update super quickly, since I just moved back to my dorm at school and have a crap-ton of stuff to do before classes start on Monday. But I hope you like it. Also, I've decided between Cibby and Barly for this story, but it's not necessarily what I think will happen on the show. It'll be in the next chapter. Just fyi.**

**Disclaimer: iCarly's still not mine, but I want Dan Schneider's bunny, Cupcake! Soooooooo cute! :D**

**Freddie's POV**

I gave Sam a couple of days to calm down, and Carly agreed it was the right thing to do. Sam didn't come to school on Tuesday, Wednesday, or Thursday after the dreaded Monday From Hell, but everyone still commented and asked questions. Even after I told them why she wasn't at school and how annoyed she was at everyone, they were still incredibly nosy. Honestly, sometimes people just don't have any manners.

I hadn't even seen her at any iCarly rehearsals because she didn't go, either to avoid me or because she doesn't want to do iCarly that week after what happened the week before. But I knew I had to make a move. She couldn't avoid this conversation forever. She's my girlfriend, and I need to let her know that I'm not letting her go that easily.

Carly helped me set it up. She texted Sam after school asking if she wanted to go to Build-a-Bra to lift her spirits, and when Sam agreed, Carly told her to come to the apartment and they'd leave from there.

Carly texted me once Sam was there and situated, but I didn't really need her to tell me; I had been waiting by my front door, looking through my peephole for her to turn the corner and go into the Shays' apartment. When she finally did, I saw her give a sad glance to my door before going in. No need to be sad, my dear. We'll be back together soon enough.

I quickly examined myself in the mirror, making sure I was presentable. I must really like this girl if I was making this big of a deal about what I looked like. I took a deep breath, let it out, and crossed the hallway to Carly's place. I knocked briefly, then let myself in. Carly was standing in the kitchen behind the counter, while Sam sat in the seat next to the computer. Carly smiled and said hi to me, causing Sam to turn and look at me. Her already sad face fell even more when she saw it was me. She quickly turned and looked back towards the kitchen, hoping I wouldn't take note of her. I hated seeing her in this much pain, but it'd all be over soon.

I grinned and said, "Hola, muchachas," using the random Spanish that Sam loved ever so much. I strutted over, and kissed Sam flat on the mouth. Not passionately, but the way someone would greet their significant other. I could feel her tense up and kiss back ever so slightly. I pulled back and went to the refrigerator as if I hadn't done anything out of the ordinary. "Can I grab some Peppy Cola?" I asked Carly, still ignoring Sam's shocked look.

"Yeah, sure," Carly responded happily, also paying no attention to Sam's expression. Finally, Sam cleared her throat.

"What on earth was that?" she asked, confused beyond belief.

I went back over to the counter and looked at her, pretending not to understand. "You're my girlfriend. Why wouldn't I kiss you hello?" I opened my soda and went to the couch, where I set my drink down on the coffee table.

Sam stood up abruptly and looked at me. "Excuse me? We broke up! Have you forgotten? You can't just kiss me like that!"

I smiled and shoved my hands in my pocket. And now for my speech… "Yeah, about that… I decided we're not broken up."

"What?" she shrieked, folding her arms angrily. "Yes, we are! I ended it the other day. You can't just _decide _on your own that we're suddenly back together."

"Well, you see, I realized that you don't have a real reason to break up with me," I replied nonchalantly and shrugged.

"Besides the fact that people are pains who won't let us be happy together?"

"Yeah, that's not a good enough reason. If they aren't happy with it, then it's a problem with them as people, not a problem with us as a couple." I smiled proudly.

Sam's mouth dropped. She suddenly snapped, "We're not getting back together!"

"Yes we are," I said quietly. I walked up to her, and she looked like she wanted to walk backwards to avoid me, but she didn't. She stood her ground like the strong girl I love. "We want to be together. That should be enough of a reason to be together and stay together."

She looked reluctant to continue saying no. "I don't want to be in a relationship that nobody respects or likes. The kids at school don't like it, the Creddie shippers don't like it, the Seddie shippers are just obnoxious about it, your mom definitely won't like it because I have to be a good influence and we all know I'm not-"

"I don't care about all that!" I say loudly so she'll have to listen. "I don't care what other people think. I'm happy with you, and you know that when it's just the two of us, or if we're just with our friends, you're happy to be with me too! We are meant to be together. Ever since we were younger, it was written in the cards. Our hatred would grow into something more, and it finally happened, and I'm not going to let you just throw it away! Not when we are so perfect together!"

She put a sad look on her face. "It's not fair! I want to hate you, but you're standing there and looking at me and you look perfect and I can't help but want to kiss you!"

I grabbed her by the waist and crushed my lips to hers, and this time she didn't hesitate to kiss me back. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I heard Carly give a quiet 'awww' from behind us. We pulled away and leaned our foreheads against each other.

"I hate you," she whispered to me.

"I hate you too," I whispered back. She giggled and I kissed her again.

**A/N: Next chapter will probably be the last one, so keep your eyes peeled. Love you all, and most importantly ENJOY iLOST MY MIND TOMORROW NIGHT! :D So excited!**

**You should review in honor of iLost My Mind. If you don't, Sam and Freddie won't get together. Yeah, that's right. This is serious chiz.**


	12. iHave a Happy Ending

**A/N: Here it is! Last chapter! Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. Keep your eyes open for my next Seddie fanfic, which will actually be a songfic. :) Now read!**

**Disclaimer: Perhaps Dan Schneider is like the Doctor and can regenerate into different forms and will one day transform into me and I will then own iCarly. However, this is unlikely and until then, I do not own iCarly.**

**Sam's POV**

I begrudgingly agreed to go to school the next day with them, but I had a new feeling of bravery in me. Freddie was right. We loved each other and even if others don't like it, we certainly do, and that's all that matters. Maybe I'm not the best influence on him, but I make him happy for some crazy reason, and his mom should at least be pleased about that.

I walked to school alone, promising Carly and Freddie that I'd meet them there. I stopped at a convenience store and got a pack of Fatcakes to comfort me, then fearlessly walked to school. I noticed some people give me weird glances when they realized I was back at school, but I just smirked at them and walked past. I went to my locker, where Freddie was talking to Carly, Brad, and Gibby.

"Hey, she actually showed up!" Brad said jokingly as I approached.

I laughed and replied, "Yes, I managed to drag myself here." I leaned into Freddie's side and he put his arm around my waist. As long as I had him, I can keep my sanity.

Freddie and I left our three other friends a little early so we could walk to class hand in hand and enjoy being together. We walked past Michelle and her friends, and they glared in our direction. I smiled evilly to rub it in their face, but my man took it a step further. "Sorry, Michelle, but I like blondes." He released my hand and put his arm around my shoulder. I leaned onto him and we walked to class. Today would be fine.

###

**Carly's POV**

I watched as Sam and Freddie walked away, in love and happy. I was so glad everything had worked out. And who knows, maybe if I hadn't meddled, they wouldn't be this happy now? I'm gonna keep thinking that. It makes me feel better about almost ruining things.

I opened my locker to switch books before the bell rang, still talking to Brad and Gibby. The two of them had acted weird the last few days around me and I didn't know what was going on. Brad then said that he had to go to class before he was late, so he gave me a small hug and walked off. Brad's a really nice guy. He would have been a good boyfriend for Sam if we had been right back when Moodface said Sam was in love.

Gibby stood up a little straighter when Brad hugged me and politely but coldly said goodbye to Brad. As Brad walked off Gibby took a step closer to me.

"Hey Carly, can I ask you something?" he said shyly.

"Yeah, of course. What's up?"

"Umm… I don't know if you've realized, but Brad kind of has a thing for you."

"Oh… I guess I kind of had suspicions about it." I had been wondering if that was why he was acting so strange, but I hadn't gone too much into thinking about it, I was too preoccupied with Sam and Freddie. Plus a part of me didn't think me and Brad would be a good couple. We're great friends and I like him as a friend, but… I don't think I like him as any more than that. Plus, if I was dating him, I'd be eating fudge all the time and there goes my dreams of being a size 2 at prom. "Why do you ask?"

"I just… was wondering if you felt the same towards him…" he asked quietly and slowly.

I smiled. Gibby is so cute when he's embarrassed. I told him that I didn't really like Brad in that way, and he looked relieved.

"So you don't like Brad?"

"Correct."

"And you're not dating anyone."

"Also correct."

"Awesome," he said excitedly.

I scrunched my eyebrows together. "It's awesome that I'm single?"

"Well, it's not awesome that you're single, it just makes me feel like I might have a chance after I ask you this." He cleared his throat. "Carly… would you give me the honor of escorting you on a date tomorrow evening?" He stood up straight and tried to look like a gentleman.

I giggled and kissed his cheek. "You're sweet, Gibs." I closed my locker and walked off, leaving him looking happy.

He suddenly called after me, "Wait!"

I turned around while still walking. "Text me the time you'll be picking me up tomorrow night and I'll make sure I'm all ready for our evening."

He put his arms in the air, feeling victorious.

Ah, love really was in the air at iCarly.

**A/N: Not many writers with a multi-chapter fanfic really finish it, so my reward for finishing should be many reviews. Please and thank you. :) And while you're reviewing, you can also add me to your Author Alerts so you can read more stuff by me in the future if you liked reading this. :D**


End file.
